Clocks
by lostmidtranslation
Summary: Fred and George. George and Fred. Complex individuals, yet identical in every way. Live, laugh and love until your last day. One Song, One story FW/AJ & GWKB
1. Clocks

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed.

_George: _

**Clocks - Coldplay **

I never want to waste a day. My life's got to be filled with fun, with laughs, and with my friends and family. And Katie. Katie has to be there, or I'll break in two and collapse to the floor in fits of sobs. Fred's gone, I know that much, but he'll always be with me, watching me and hanging over me like a… a… shadow. Making me look so much smaller, because all of this - Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the flat - well, the penthouse apartment, and Katie and me. All of that, all of the success, all of the things, and the love I get from my wife every day of my life that makes me feel whole, and complete, and certain… that came from him.

Fred made me what I am today, and everyone else can see that. Everyone else is pretty sure that I wasn't the one who invented most of the products in the shop, who designed a lot of the packaging, who makes sure we had all our accounts right, who took that first step and asked Katie Anna Sophia Bell to the Yule Ball in my Sixth year, and the next step to ask that same, beautiful, perfect woman to marry me.

Oh no, it couldn't have been George Weasley. He was weak, he was the lesser twin. He didn't belong in this world, deserve to be successful. Oh no.

He didn't have control.

So why did I feel so strong?

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: I have returned, with my one-song one-story trippage. Fred and George are complex individuals. Completely different, but the same. Check it out, and please,**_

_**Review, **_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	2. Give Me Amazing Grace

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed.

_Angelina_

_**Give Me Amazing Grace ~ Jackson Waters**_

_(So why should we love madness, cuz you don't care what's happened)_

I sucked in a breath and choked on my pumpkin juice. Only they could make those outfits look sexy.

"What on earth are you wearing?" They'd haunt my dreams tonight.

"Well, we thought, seeing as it's Halloween, we could dress up!" George said matter-of-factly, before plonking himself down on Katie's lap.

"Get the hell off me you rabbit-suited-moron!" She squealed, "You're fucking heavy."

"Oh, you know you love me Katie." They continued in the same vein as George helped himself to Katie's bacon sandwich and she hit him with the bottle of tomato ketchup that was resting on the table. I only noticed Fred when he slid down into the seat beside me.

"Ahh, young love." He grinned, shutting them up within a second and leaving them with dark blushes and sheepish expressions. I honestly wished they'd get over themselves. "Good morning, darling Angelina." He tried to kiss my cheek, but I ducked out of the way, laughing.

"You know, you're the only bloke I let get that close."

"And I treasure the fact."

"if you weren't wearing the bunny suit, I'd probably let you get closer." I grinned to myself and he slung an arm around my shoulders.

"And if you weren't Ange Johnson, I'd probably try and get closer anyway." Taking Katie's lead, I smacked him in the face lightly with my teaspoon.

"Git."

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: I have returned, with my one-song one-story trippage. Fred and George are complex individuals. Completely different, but the same. Check it out, and please,**_

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	3. I've Been Wanting You

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_Fred_

_**I've Been Wanting You ~ Vagabond**_

_(Keep it goin' baby, you know i don't need no sleep... The Urge is gettin' stronger, More of you is what I need...)_

I've wanted her for the best part of five years.

She's got beautiful eyes, perfect skin and the most luscious lips I've ever seen. Especially when they're screaming at me for throwing her down the stairs by accident, or she's swearing about homework, or Snape, or... me.

But she wants George. He won't do anything about it, because he's stupid and oblivious. That's the simple thing about it. According to Alicia, I'm brash, loud and a little bit ignorant, and she likes a little modesty sometimes. That's the painful thing. Because I want her beyond belief.

When we go out and dance all night in the clubs just off Diagon Alley, just us two, she grinds against me like she's got nothing on and I'm just about to fall into her bed. She drinks, and I drink, and we end up in amazingly compromising positions.

And every time, she says _we can't_ and _I'm not supposed to_ and_ it'll hurt him more than it'll hurt anyone else_, and... Jesus, she wouldn't be this kind if it was the other way around. We both know it, both of us feel it in the electricity that slips between us with every drunken snog, every stolen kiss, everything that's happened between us since her fifth year.

Katie Fucking Bell was going to kill me. And I'd bloody let her. I'd be wanting that one for the rest of my life.

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: OMGOSH : think I should definitely make this known: Katie never DOES anything with Fred, but they've been in compromising positions before she was with George, and they've done things when they've both been unattached. They feel a special connection – where they're best friends and maybe if they hadn't found soulmates in George and Angelina (Katie's and Fred's respectively). I always planned this AU to have a little forbidden Fratie in it. **_

_**But I swear, George NEVER gets hurt by it. he... understands, I think :)**_

_**sorry, vagabond are amazing. Please to be checking them out on iTunes or Youtube. Check it out, and please,**_

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	4. Hardest Summer

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_Katie_

_**Hardest Summer ~ Chris Townsend**_

_(In the wake, of it all, I watched us crashing down... yeah, I watched us crashin' down...)_

He left me in bed in the middle of the night, I was lying on my side and as the bathroom light clicked on, it roused me slightly.

"Where're you going?" I asked, not daring to raise my voice too much, but desperate to know where they would be leaving for in the morning, as they escaped the clutches of Dolores Umbridge and her reign of terror over Hogwarts.

"To London." he mumbled, looking guilty and hurt.

"And you're just going to leave me?"

"It won't be for long, Katie. I promise you." He returned to the bed and sat down, looking at me, reached forward and stroked my cheek lightly. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you before." He smiled softly, "But if I had, I don't think I would have … you wouldn't have-"

"I wouldn't have spoken to you. Ever again, George Weasley." His smile dropped slightly and he looked as though his eyes were shining in the darkness, tears forming. "Well, I'd've spoken to you in the summer." A small smile, "Maybe."

He laid down next to me again and pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms tight around me in the too-small Hogwarts-four-poster-bed, and pulled me up against him.

"It's gonna be tough to leave you, Katie Bell." He murmured as he leaned in to nibble at my neck, "So i'm taking all I can get now. We've only got... another... eight hours together, before I go." his hand snuck under my pyjama top and I grinned, leaning back and letting my head fall back onto his chest.

"You cheeky fucker-"

"That's me."

-x-

_**A/N: Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_

_PS – Shahayhay- Thanks for reviewing this story! Check out the others, i'm sure you'll find some more you like! And thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying this one!! xxx_


	5. Ultraviolet

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

Do Me a favour, review this and anything else by me you're interested to read. I'm normally not beggy, but it's my birthday today, andthis would make me SO happy!

Love ya

xxx

* * *

_Fred_

_**Ultraviolet ~ Stiff Dylans**_

_(...She's a problem to solve...)_

_I looked at her, taking her hand and pulling her close to me._

"_How much have you had to drink?" She shouted in my ear. _

"_Not e-fucking-nough." I giggled and pulled her onto my lap. She groaned and I pulled her even closer, so she was straddling me and we could talk privately to each other. "But. Just enough to be with-" I slid my hands down to her arse and she squealed._

"_Cheeky bastard." She said and slapped my hands away. "You know we can't-"_

"_Nobody's gonna know-"_

_She pulled away and punched me in the arm. I caught her hand, pulled her flush against me and she groaned. _

"_We're gonna end up doing it anyway, aren't we-"I let her fingers slide up my arm and groaned, echoing her earlier. My mouth moved to the curve of her neck, I pressed my lips to the pulse there and she groaned again._

_I'd never get over that sound. _

"_Fred!" She let out a sound between a growl and a whimper and I wasn't letting her go tonight. _

_I was supposed to be meeting Angie in twenty-five minutes, but I wasn't leaving now. She downed another shot of firewhiskey, and a second, a third. I matched her, shot for shot, and I ended up with her leg wrapped around my waist as I kissed her up against the bathroom wall_.

I fucking love Katie Bell.

-x-

_**A/N:Because it's my birthday, pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease**_

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	6. Dirty Funk

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_George_

_**Dirty Funk ~ Steve Appleton**_

_(...Well I hope you bought your game shoes, cuz this Dirty Funk's what we're gonna have a rave to...)_

Katie was hardly the purest, cleanest person I knew. She was, if anything, _filthy_, ninety percent of the time. And not as in covered-in-mud, either. As in, no-fear, motor-mouth, sex-goddess Katie. And tonight was no different. She had a dress on, but I wanted to pull it off, she had heels on, but I wanted them on the floor. She was dancing with me, but I wanted _dancing. _

_Then he was there. _Him, with black hair and grey eyes.

"Hey, baby-" I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back, so he stumbled, and I could sweep Katie back into my arms. She grinned, a little more than a smidge of alcohol in her system, and pulled my lips down to hers in a heated kiss.

"No." I said more to her than anyone else, _"My_ baby." She grinned at my words and pulled me closer again. _"Mine."_ She liked me when I was possessive. We danced for as long as her legs would hold out in those damn heels, and then, as we apparated home, she grinned mischievously at me and tugged me into the living room, pointing her wand at the stereo.

"I'm not done, tonight." She grinned, forcing me back down to the sofa.

-x-

_**A/N: Katie loves George. **_

_**Please don't judge her for snogging Fred last chapter, and then going on and doing this. **_

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	7. Bubble Wrap

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_

* * *

_

Katie

_**Bubble Wrap ~ McFly**_

_(...I'm a little dazed and confused...)_

I didn't know what to do. He seemed so alone, and every time I tried to talk to him, he'd push me away.

"No, Katie, I don't need to talk about anything-" He grunted, furious, obviously, that I wasn't hugging him, crying, being sympathetic. I think he needed to learn tough love.

"She's left you, George. Get over yourself." I grunted one day, sitting on the floor in the common room, head in my hands, sick of the moping. He was bringing Fred and I down, and personally, I'd had enough.

"Get over myself? Merlin, Katie, do you even know what it feels like to lose someone you care about that much? She-"

"Yes." I murmured. I'd not told him my mum had died three days, nine hours and twenty minutes before. I rose to my feet, shot him a glare and walked away.

-

I didn't talk to him for the best part of two weeks, and to be honest, he looked a lot happier without me. That hurt me a lot, to be honest, because I thought I was his best friend. He didn't even try to talk to me, actually. I looked down the table at Fred, Lee, Angelina, Alicia and George, and caught him watching me at dinner though. I swallowed and looked away, trying not to cry.

"Hey, Katie-" I looked up and smiled as Cormac came and sat down opposite me, "Are you feeling better?"

Looking down the table, I smiled again, almost feeling the fury in George's gaze. I leaned forward to Cormac and smiled at him. He'd been so nice to me recently. I think he sort of knew how I felt.

"Yeah, just a little bit."

-x-

_**A/N: To quote Mr. Brightside: "Jealousy..." **_

_**Good old Cormac McLaggen. Lovely young man, methinks :)**_

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	8. Paranoid

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_

* * *

_

_Please to not be damaging me because of my use of the Jonas Brothers. Blame Shuffle and my Erratic purchase history... it was just ONE slip! I promise! : ) _

* * *

George

_**Paranoid ~Jonas Brothers**_

_(...Consider Me Destroyed, I dunno how to act, cuz I lost my head...)_

I kept looking over at them. Every day they seemed to be together for longer, looking at each other, laughing, talking, getting closer to each other. I shifted closer to them so I could catch what they were saying.

"I know, but..." She said, sniffing lightly, his arms locked around her and he lightly kissed the top of her head.

"It's alright, I get you." She laughed as she looked up at him. "What?"

"Agh, Cormac, you've got that stupid bit of hair-" She reached over and flicked it out of his eyes, grinning with shiny eyes. "So annoying. Won't you get it cut?"

"Nah," He grinned, "I refuse." A soft laugh, and I couldn't help but smile. She looked over at me, caught me staring at them and turned away. "Wha-" He looked up at me, locked eyes with me and a scowl formed on his features. "-Oh."

But she was on her feet, walking away from me already. I hadn't meant to be such a prick about Aimee breaking up with me, but I didn't know it would hurt that much so fast.

When I'd heard about her mum... I felt as though I'd been punched in the gut.

_I was such an arse._

-x-

_**A/N: Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	9. Clockwatching

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_Angelina_

_**ClockWatching ~ Jason Mraz**_

_(...I'm using my Left brain, and I'm righting all my wrongs...)_

I knew this was my last chance to impress him. I'd done my hair up, so it looked wild-but-sexy, and I was wearing that dress that made me look incredible. It was the only chance i'd have to say sorry before the summer started, and I couldn't cope with him being mad at me over the holidays.

"You girls ready?" We never went straight home after we got on the Hogwarts express. We went to each others houses, got dressed up and then turned up at Leanne's end-of-year party. We – being Alicia, George, Fred, Lee and I – we only got in because Katie and Leanne had grown up together, and Katie refused to go to these stupid parties unless we were there.

She must have been insane to want us there, but we were her friends, and we always had very little to do at the start of summer.

"Well, i'm as ready as a fish is to live in a tree." Alicia muttered, but the three of us laughed and set off.

He looked at me as I opened the door to him, Leanne being in the backyard, and so, unable to hear the irritating ringing. George barrelled past Lee and his brother and went to pull Cormac McLaggen off of Katie so he could take his rightful place in her arms. Lee disappeared and Fred stared at me, his smile never fading.

"Hi, Ang-"

"I'm sorry." And I threw myself into his arms.

-x-

_**A/N: Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	10. A Little Fall Of Rain

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_George_

_**A Little Fall of Rain ~ Les Miserable**_

_(...You will keep me safe, and you will keep me close...)_

It was pouring when I saw her go outside. She didn't reappear for over an hour, and by dinnertime, I was worried about her.

"Has anyone seen Katie?" I asked the girls as I sat down at the table, "I saw her earlier and-" She didn't look happy.

"She went down to the pitch, I think..." Angelina looked away, "Cormac went down there to try and bring her back, but she was having none of it-"

"I'll..." I looked down the table at him, he looked sodden, unhappy, concerned and, to be perfectly honest, a little hypothermic. He caught me looking and half-smiled. "Um..." I looked back at Fred and Angelina, Alicia and Lee. "Save me something to eat, and make sure there's enough for Katie, would you?" They nodded as one.

I practically ran to the Quidditch pitch, worried as hell as the lightning flashed hard and thunder burst across the sky.

"Katie!" I shouted, but she wasn't there. Frantic, I searched for a few minutes, then, heard her voice, quiet compared to the rain thundering down.

"George?"

-x-

_**A/N: Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	11. The Scientist

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_

* * *

_

George

_**The Scientist ~ Coldplay**_

_(...I had to find you, To Tell you I need you...)_

I wheeled around, looking for her. She was standing under one of the stands, trying to keep dry, though her hair was plastered to her face, and she looked as though she were covered in mud.

"What're you doing out here?" She shouted over the howling wind, and I ran for cover, straight towards her as another jolt of lightning landed closer than I had expected. _She'd never liked lightning._

"Looking for you!" I said, as though it was the simplest thing in the world. "What're _you_ doing out here?"

"Flying." She lifted her right hand, showed me the broom she was holding, "And soaking myself. What does it look like?"

"Looks like you're trying to freeze yourself to death." She let out a giggle, but stifled it immediately.

"You've found me, what do you want?"

"Come inside, katie-"

"I'm not done. I like the rain." A burst of thunder and she screamed and ducked, "More than I like thunder." I laughed loudly and she whimpered again. "Prick."

"Too right." A burst of lightning and thunder, and she screamed and cowered.

"My mum used to hold onto me when a storm hit." She said as she regained her composure, "she said there was nothing to be scared of, that someone would always keep me safe."

We stood together in silence for five long minutes, then, as another bolt of lightning hit the stand above us, and she screamed again, I swept her into my arms, and whispered, without thinking, that _she was safe with me_.

"I'm sorry, Katie." I found the words falling from my lips as she buried her head into my chest, trying to pretend we were alone, and in the castle, and she wasn't afraid, wasn't crying. "I'm so, so sorry."

-x-

_**A/N: OK, finally acknowledging this as a story arc. There are several in the fic, broken up, as they were with "Swing, Swing," but... this one had to go together... : ) there are two more of this arc, but this is DEFINITELY my favourite of the four.**_

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	12. Shut Your Eyes

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_George_

_**Shut Your Eyes ~ Snow Patrol**_

_(...Just close your eyes until, you can imagine this place, yes our secret space at will...)_

I rubbed my eyes and looked down at her, she looked so scared, so afraid.

"Katie, mate, it's alright to be.... frightened." She looked at me and half-smiled, "You don't have to pretend-"

"I'm not pretending to be scared, George." She smiled properly that time, "You genuinely frighten me." I could have punched her for it. I refrained from the physical violence that usually resulted from one of our verbal assaults.

I sighed and sat down, knowing the rain wasn't going to let up and we'd not be able to get inside for a while. Within a couple of seconds, Katie had joined me, and we were both shivering.

"I could try a warming spell," Katie said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. "I can feel the mud seeping through my robes."

"Nice, Katie. Nice." We both laughed and I looked at her straight. "Listen... I-I've been a right git for the past couple of weeks-"

"Don't." She said, before waving her wand and snuggling up to me. All of a sudden, I felt like I was in a tiny bubble of warmth, that spanned Katie and me, and the rest of the world wasn't part of it. "You need to apologise," She said from somewhere around my shoulder, and then I felt my arm moving around her shoulders, pulling her close, "But not now."

-x-

_**A/N: I love the rain!**_

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	13. Run

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

George

_**Run ~ Honestly**_

_(...Will you ever be, Free?...)_

"C'mon, we can't stay here all nigh-"

"I'm not going out in that," She whimpered, refusing to let go of my hand, "What if we get struck by lightning?"

"I promise you, when you're with me, you're safe. I won't let anything bad happen to you-"

"OK."

I did a double take as the single word slammed through the rain and hit my ears. She was smiling lightly, and I ventured to give her hand a gentle squeeze. She squeezed back and sighed, looking down at the floor.

"If we wait too long, i'm gonna want to bacvk out," She spoke after a couple of minutes of me staring at our intertwined fingers. "And I won't be so agreeable this time."

"Then we leg it, on three?" Her smile was infectious, and she nodded violently, bending to pick up the broom she had discarded earlier. "Leave that here. You're going to want to run as fast as you can."

So, on three, we legged it and we nearly made it. She didn't let go of my hand, and running with her like that felt free, felt light and felt perfect. It couldn't and wouldn't last.

I skidded, hit the floor and she landed on top of me, laughing loudly and stilling herself long enough to look into my eyes. She leaned forward a bit and I closed my eyes. Her weight was nice on top of me-

"Mister Weasley, Miss Bell... what _are _you doing?" _Oh, McGonagall. Why me?_

-x-

_**A/N: I love the rain! It's totally lashing it down in London at the moment. Grarrgh, but YAY!! for the inspiration!**_

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	14. Bob & Bonnie

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

Angelina

_**Bob & Bonnie ~ Houston Calls**_

_(...Does he still look at you the same way now?...)_

I took a long breath and smiled at him, trying to remember how it felt to have his hand in mine, have his lips touch mine and his hands roaming anywhere, everywhere... But, sadly, that was it. No more Fred. Nobody to hold my hand in the middle of the night, to take the mickey out of Katie and George, and then when George wasn't staring at his girlfriend, have a silent conversation with the poor girl.

"I'm so sorry, Angie." He grinned in the darkness, shimmering and unreal. "Didn't mean to, really, I just wasn't looking at where I was going."

I wanted to punch his spectral form until his face regained colour and I could beat the crap out of him for real. As I sat back in the armchair in the Gryffindor Common Room, I felt myself crying once more. The tears dripped from my eyes and I heard a scuffle in the corner. Spectral-Fred straightens up, steps forward and looks into my eyes like he always used to.

"I'll wait for you, Angie, dear." He grinned widely, and I felt a sob escape my lips.

"Just make sure you follow the light." I grinned back, watching him shimmer out of view. "Watch where you're going!"

But I knew he never would. Fred... just didn't.

-x-

_**A/N: **_

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	15. Life On Mars?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_Katie_

_**Life on Mars? ~ David Bowie**_

_(...But her friend is nowhere to be seen, as she walks through her sunken dream...)_

I stared around at the place. There was colour everywhere, totally unexpected considering the sadness we were supposed to be feeling. I stood awkwardly until Molly took my hand and practically pulled me to the front row, placing my hand in George's, making him remember I was there for him, now and always.

He looked at me, without saying a word, and I saw his eyes start watering and his jaw tighten. I felt myself trying not to cry, trying to be strong because in fifteen minutes, the pair of us would need to be opening our mouths and saying exactly what we thought about Fred, and how we'd want to remember him.

I managed to smile at him lightly, he just stared at me and broke down. There were tears dripping down his face and I wanted to scream at the coffin at the front of the hall, to tell him to get the fuck up and stop playing tricks on us. We were all hurting because we'd lost friends, lovers, a son and a brother who we'd never be able to replace in a million years. It was all Voldemort's fault.

And I looked at George again, wrapping my arms around him tight. I didn't want to lose him as well.

-x-

_**A/N: This should be in everyone's music collection. It's disturbing, real, sad, beautiful and amazing all at the same time**_

_**Now, **_

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	16. Carry You Home

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_Angelina_

_**Carry You Home ~ James Blunt**_

_(...And They're all born Pretty, in New York City tonight...)_

I watched her with little more than jealousy coursing through me as Fred helped her down the bottom step. Katie was going to the ball with George – he'd finally opened his mouth and got the words out in the right order, but that didn't stop his twin lavishing compliments over her until they decided to leave the common room.

She looked like an angel, dressed in a shimmering, pearlescent dress which fitted her curves and made her look as though she were glowing. I looked like a bloody canary in this yellow... thing, that didn't look particularly flattering.

"Angelina, you look wonderful!" She had said, "Far better than I do," Her dejected, honest mutterings had reached my ears before she had floated into the bathroom to take off the makeup that Alicia had insisted on pouring onto her face, and come out looking more amazing than before.

I wanted to tell her to get her hands off him as she stumbled and fell onto her arse, looking for all the world as though she was embarrassed about it, and he offered her a hand up.

The sad thing was, she wasn't putting any of this cutesy shit on. She genuinely thought she wasn't pretty. She thought she was lucky for George to have asked her, but was convinced it was because he didn't want them to be fifth and sixth wheels respectively. She was clumsy as hell, but she never realised it was cute. She looked up at Fred and not-so-gently shoved him towards me.

"Go get her, tiger." She grinned and turned away.

She didn't realise that... I was jealous. Because she genuinely didn't know.

-x-

_**A/N: Hallo. I sort of ended up listening to this one oneandahalf times. Please don't kill me. You'd've not liked it if i'd finished three paragraphs in. I did it for the good of the story! Even if I did cheat...**_

_**Please to not be killing me! **_

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	17. House Of Wolves

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_Katie_

_**House of Wolves ~ My Chemical Romance**_

_(...Tell me I'm a bad man, Kick me like a stray...)_

He shouted, lots, in the weeks that followed the Battle. Well, I say after the Battle, but with him, it was hardly over. There were tears from me, as he screamed in his sleep, calling out for his twin, and I could only sit there in the darkness and stroke his hand, touch his arm gently, try and kiss away the pain.

He refused to believe it was alright for him to have killed Antonin Dolohov. I maintained he did it to protect himself, to protect Alicia, who was fighting beside him, and who hadn't seen the curse coming. I had killed, Augustus Rookwood. He had died screaming in pain because he had dared to hex Oliver Wood, and then turn his wand to Lee Jordan.

George saw it as karma. I think he thought that because he'd killed Dolohov... Fred had died, just to even the score.

I breathed out and looked at him.

"You're a good person, George. Believe me, it hurts, but if we hadn'-" He looked at me.

"I don't think I'm good."

My heart broke.

-x-

_**A/N: Umm, excuse is random shufflage? **_

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

to BladesofGrass - Yay! Glad you liked the realism of Angelina's POV and you're enjoying the fic so far!! Keep reading : ) xxx

_**x**_


	18. How To Save A Life

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_Fred_

_**How to save a life ~ The Fray**_

_(...I would have stayed up with you all night...)_

"Hello?" I knocked on the door again, and got another round of retching in reply. "'Scuse me, are you alright in there?"

"Umm... if I were you, i'd bugger off." Her voice was shaky, but she sounded confident.

"You sure, love? You sound like you're chucking your-" She retched again, and I sighed, "_Guts up."_

The lock clicked and the train jolted. A first year stepped out, looking dishevelled and a little bit worse for wear.

"Excuse me," She said, looking me right in the eye, "But... I'm not your Love, so let me be sick in peace." She went to turn back into the bathroom and shut the door in my face, but I caught it, and in her weakened state, she relented. "Fine. But if I barge in and throw up on your back, well. You asked for it."

And with that, she turned green and put her head over the bowl once more.

"What's your name, love?" I used it that time to piss her off, rubbing her back lightly.

"Katie Bell. Now piss off." Her voice echoed in the tiny Hogwarts-express toilet.

"I think i'll hold your hair." I grinned and sat on the sink, shut the door and spent the rest of my train journey looking after an ailing Katie Bell as she swore and cursed and threw up a little more.

I was going to like this kid.

-x-

_**A/N: Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	19. Eighteen

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_Katie_

_**Eighteen ~ Richard Fleeshman**_

_(...And now the Neon london lights, they all surround me, Busy streets full of faces I don't know...)_

I spent my eighteenth birthday in St. Mungo's. It was probably the most depressing thing i've ever experienced, spending my time alone, taking horrific-tasting potions and making myself get up and walk across the room, just to test how shaky my legs were.

"Where's the birthday girl?" A voice I knew all-too-well sounded in the corridor, "I've got a present for her."

"Hello, Fred."

"George is gonna be ten minutes. He was being annoyed by Verity, as usual." I sighed, then, as he took my hand and led me back to my bed so I could sit down, I felt a lot better.

"Thank you, Fred." He smiled at me as he set the bag down, "Tell me what they are, would you?"

"Nope. You're going to pick them out and look at them yourself." He picked the bag up and gave it to me. "The box at the bottom's from me."

I smiled as I went straight to that, picking it up and snapping it open. A bracelet, solid gold, laid on the velvet inside.

"Goblin made," Fred said modestly, though I knew he'd spent a lot of money on this. He leaned over and kissed me very lightly on the lips, "One of a kind. And our little secret."

_Oh yes, Fred, this is._

-x-

_**A/N: Because NOBODY can resist Fred Weasley. Please don't hate on the Forbidden Fratie... **_

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	20. Surrender

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_Fred_

_**Surrender ~ The Calling**_

_(...I know, what I lack is devotion, oh, I can't fight this off anymore...)_

I want her to dance with me, but she looks like she's scared. She's standing nervously with Alicia and Katie, who are being eyed up by boys from Beauxbatons, and if I don't get over there quick, I'm going to punch someone. Preferably Ludo Bagman, but I'll get around to _him _later.

"Oi, Katie!" George's voice carries over the crowd, he beckons her over and one of the boys looks incredibly put out. He laughed as she fell into his arms, stumbling because one of the girls from Beauxbatons had tripped her. I smiled and made my way over to the girls, bowing before Angie and her yellow dress.

"My darling princess, wouldst thou care to danceth witheth me-eth?" She laughed, and took my outstretched hand.

"It wouldst be my honoureth... Fred-eth." She giggled again and I pulled her flush against me.

She was a good dancer, I'd give her that, and as I ventured to kiss her in the last few moments of the dance, she pulled me close to her with a passion I knew I would be unable to match.

So I surrendered to her and gave her as much of the love I could. Because she was beautiful, because she was one of my best friends, because I wanted her, because she was amazing.

I surrendered to her at once, because I needed her. Because she was strong, and I wanted her, and I dreamt about her, because I always got my way, and I wanted her. I surrendered because...

Because she was Ange.

-x-

_**A/N: I think Fred might have Wanted her. **_

_**The Calling's second album (aptly named "Two") was better than Camino Palmero, I think... I think. **_

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	21. Goodbye Mr A

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_Fred_

_**Goodbye Mr. A ~ The Hoosiers**_

_(...Your life is subtraction, your number is up...)_

I didn't expect it, really. To be honest, there was nothing in life I expected any more, but I was nineteen, how was I supposed to expect death? Where was the logic in that, when I was supposed to be in my prime. Although saying that, I reckoned i'd hit my prime at nineteen and three-days. Just because. No real reason, you know?

Still, back to the matter that was crumbling on my head.

If I'd chosen how i'd died, I think I would have preferred something amazing, something spectacular – duelling with the big-guy himself, or my brother poking his wand where he really, really shouldn't. I heard Katie's voice as I fell though – apparently, when you're dying from a smack in the head, your hearing shapes up pretty sharpish. She was duelling Rookwood, and as her spell hit him and she let out a joyful shout, she turned. Our eyes met and the wall came crashing down. Her joy at the victory left her as I fell.

I think it pretty much summed up how everyone felt, really, the joy we felt at beating that stupid bastard, completely dissipated when I died.

At least... I wondered if it did. I never really saw.

-x-

_**A/N:Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	22. Keep Holding On

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_George_

_**Keep Holding on ~ Avril Lavigne**_

_(...Nothing you could say, nothing you could do...)_

I honestly wanted to be left alone. Nothing hurt me more than seeing everyone else mourning when they hadn't shared anything between them, them and Fred were nothing. They didn't feel the physical pain from the tears, they weren't the ones who couldn't look at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and wonder who'd fix the apostrophe, they weren't the ones who lost their appetite, lost their best friend... lost everything.

"George?" Katie. She brought me something to eat that time. "You don't want it, but... you might later."

She left and clicked the light _on _behind her. I didn't realise i'd been sitting in the dark for the past week and a half. She stood outside the door for Merlin-knows-how-long, and then came bursting back in.

"He kissed me." She said, and there were tears in her eyes. "And I hated it, because I love you with everything I have, but I loved it, because he was wild and... he was you, but... forbidden... and-"

And she burst into tears. And for once, I didn't care that she might have cheated – I didn't doubt she was drunk, and he was charming her into it, I just felt... that maybe somebody else could understand.

-x-

_**A/N:Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	23. Someday

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_Fred_

_**Someday ~ Pete Schmidt**_

_(...Would it change things, if we stopped this? Would it make sense, if we didn't exist?...)_

I looked back up at the castle, and wondered if she missed us already. Sighing, I pulled my hat down over my ears and ran to catch up with George and Alicia, Angelina and Lee having disappeared already.

"Alright, Fred?" Alicia asked softly, as soon as George was distracted.

"She's lonely, today." I admitted.

"You're too cryptic." She shook her head and dismissed me, then, as I crossed the gates into Hogsmeade, Zonko's took over and I dived into the mayhem, the madness, and the let's-waste-galleons-for-the-hell-of-it.

As soon as I left, all I could think of was her. So I went back.

"Fred?" She'd always been able to tell us apart.

It was just her and me in the common room now, sitting, talking, drinking hot chocolate. My hand reached out for hers, just because I loved spending time with her, and I thought she was pretty, and different, and smart, and everything like that... and she let me hold it, and I wondered, if maybe, on the off chance she wanted to...

I leaned over and let myself become Katie Bell's first kiss.

-x-

_**A/N: Fratie's not forbidden when George hasn't noticed her yet.**_

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	24. Broken Hearts, Torn Up Letters

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_Katie_

_**Broken Hearts, Torn up letters & The Story of a Lonely Girl ~ Lostprophets**_

_(...You'll never fall in love if you don't fall at all...)_

_I had never been kissed. Until him._

He pulled away and I stared at him, suddenly unable to speak or think... or function. I wanted more, I knew I did, but I wasn't exactly sure how to ask.

The book I had been reading had fallen to the floor as he had pulled me towards him, and it now lay on its front, the words seeping into the carpet.

"Katie?" Fred was stunned that I hadn't moved, I think. "I-um..."

"Wow." I breathed, unable to think of anything else, really. He swallowed and I looked at him, in this light, he was more amazing than I had thought. He had spent the afternoon with me, and me alone, and I hadn't exactly been at my best. I was silent, and moody when I answered his questions, and then he'd leaned over and kissed me, and my brain was all hazy and mad.

"Wow?" He smiled, "Is that... a good thing?"

"Yes." I nodded, "Definitely." He nodded and pulled me back into his arms.

"C-can i-" He gestured, "again?" I nodded once more, and felt myself fall into this kiss.

I felt electricity, and incredulity, and... when I pulled away, I could feel more than I ever thought I could.

Holding his hand, I could feel... _him._

-x-

_**A/N: ugh! Not in THAT way : )**_

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	25. Burn, Baby, Burn

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_Fred_

_**Burn, Baby, Burn ~ Ash**_

_(...We have never been satisfied...)_

"You owe us money." I growled, and he looked at me like I was feral. _Excellent._

"Boys, you really shouldn't have been gambling in the first place-"

"You owe us money," George reiterated, and I think Bagman thought we'd switched places – our tones were exactly the same. "And you're going to _give _us that money."

"Aren't you, Mr. Bagman, sir?"

"I-" He was staring around the place for an escape. "Yes, I will."

"Well, go and get your chequebook, Mr. Bagman." I grinned, desperately trying not to punch him, because if I did, we'd lose the money, and i'd probably end up in Azkaban. "Because we've wasted enough parchment. I think it's time you did too." He pulled out the book and scrawled our cheque out.

George picked it up, looked at me, and nodded slightly, I grinned and nodded and he grinned back.

"Oh! And Mr. Bagman?" He added lightly, as the bloke turned away, "We want interest."

-x-

_**A/N: Cuz I really don't like Ludo Bagman.**_

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	26. Tell Her

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_George_

_**Tell Her ~ Jesse McCartney**_

_(...And when I catch her eye, I can hardly breathe...)_

_We were there from the third day. Fred took the night watch, I took the days. We couldn't afford to be without her – we needed her in our lives and we couldn't think of what life would be like without her. Neither of us said anything when we passed each other, and something destroyed us when her eyes didn't open, when her breathing stayed erratic and scared in those nights she had nightmares and only calmed when Fred laid his lips against her knuckles, stroked her hair._

_I wanted to be there in that same capacity. I was her best friend, her lover, she was everything to me... and I didn't think I would be able to live without her. Katie responded to Fred, I think, because he spoke. _

_I, on the other hand, couldn't find the words to tell her I loved her and couldn't live without her, because I knew, when I walked away at Seven O'clock on the dot every night, that I was walking away from someone that might not still be there when I returned. _

_And I was afraid. _

-x-

_**A/N: Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	27. Grand Theft Autumn

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_Ron_

_**Grand Theft Autumn ~ Fall Out Boy**_

_(...I hope he is a gentleman...)_

"Umm... Ron?" I looked over at my brother, he was grinning, but I trusted him anyway. He was my brother. He'd not try to kill me or anything. The worst he'd do would... well... maybe I shouldn't trust him, but-

"Ronnie-Kins?"

"What, Fred?" I looked over at George's twin, he was sitting in the corner, holding my teddybear. "Give him back!" I launched for the bear, because I knew they'd destroy my stuff... because i'd accidentally sat on Fred's toy broomstick.

"Say the, uh, magic word, lil' bro'." George said, holding me back easily. The pair of them were strong. They wanted to be beaters when they got to Hogwarts. They would get on the team as well. They always did stuff together, they always got to do the stuff that was brilliant, that was fun.

"Please! Can I have him back?"

Fred smirked and glanced over at George.

"Sure." He threw him to me.

He threw _something_ to me.

_When did Mr. Snuggles get eight legs?_

-x-

_**A/N: Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	28. Black & Gold

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_Arthur Weasley_

_**Black & Gold ~ Sam Sparro**_

_(...I'm filled to the top with fear, that it's all just a bunch of matter...)_

_Molly caught me as I stepped into the house._

"_Your boys took the car out last night! They FLEW IT TO LITTLE WHINGING!" She screamed, directing her fury more at them than at me, but I felt the flames from where I was stadning. _

_I was actually genuinely proud of them – they'd never been taught how to drive, and i'd never shown them the invisibility feature to the Anglia, but, obviously, they'd not been spotted. And they'd rescued Harry – which to be honest, just meant i'd got a little extra time to talk to him about ekcletricity. _

"_We were careful! Mum, we stayed in the clouds! Nobody would have seen us!" I groaned. She wouldn't have listened to them if she'd really wanted to._

_Molly was the sort of person who, if annoyed, took it a little bit too far, and refused to see sense by any explanation. I sighed and told them to go upstairs, before it got any worse and she tried to confiscate their wands, or worse, refuse to supply them with school books. _

_Groaning, I sat down in George's vacated seat, and tried to begin some damage control. _

-x-

_**A/N: Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	29. Freckles

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_George_

_**Freckles ~ Natasha Bedingfield**_

_(...Beautiful, Loveable, Valuable, They show your personality...)_

_Fred stole the words from my mouth as we watched her practically fall down the stairs from the girls' dorms. _

"_You look stunning, Katie-" I spluttered, then, watched her slip onto the bottom step, swearing loudly as she caught her hand. _

"_Up you get," Fred offered her his hand and pulled her to her feet. She tried to balance, then pulled him close, whispered something and shoved him Angelina's direction. _

_She looked at me, staring at me for a moment, looking me up and down. _

"_You look brilliant, George." She grinned, "Like a pirate, but perfect." I'd dressed unconventionally, I had to say, wearing something totally different to everyone else in the school. _

"_Well, you look bloody amazing." I grinned at her, leaning over and kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Trust me, I know these things." I winked and offered her my hand. "Ready to go, beautiful?"_

_she looked at me as I said the word, and I wondered if I had spoken out of turn. Her fingers, already laced with mine, tightened on my hand slightly. I swallowed and she looked back at me._

"_I am, and I'm most definitely not." _

-x-

_**A/N:**_

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	30. Falling Apart

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_Katie_

_**Falling Apart ~ Matt Nathanson**_

_(...I'm here, safe dear, fiction in your arms...)_

_e stood alone up in the alcove in the attic. _

"_George?" He was silent, he didn't reply, and I wondered if he'd ever hear me. "Please, George."_

"_No." He said, on his own, the empty word in the empty space, spoken by the empty boy._

"_Please?" I wasn't averse to begging. "I won't make you go back. I'd never do that to you." I stepped forward and touched his shoulder. He shook slightly and I swallowed, he turned and looked at me. Tears were tracking down his face and he looked as though he'd been crying since he'd disappeared._

"_He should have been here."He growled, "It should have been him."_

"_Bullshit." I said, "It was always you." I leaned over and captured his lips with my own, and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close, afraid to let me go. _

"_But-"_

"_Always." I reaffirmed, and he swallowed, then nodded, hugging me tight.. The ring on the finger on the hand resting on his shoulder glinted in the moonlight and I pulled him back to me._

_Always._

-x-

_**A/N:Where were they? What date was it? Why was George so upset and what did he mean?**_

_**Please leave your guesses in a review. Winner gets to chose the song and POV for chapter 101 **_

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	31. Music Made A Man Of Me

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_George_

_**Music Made A Man Of Me ~ Steve Appleton**_

_(...We've Always had a bit of History...)_

"Are you ready, George?"

"Merlin, no." She smiled at me, and disappeared down a side passageway. I whistled after her a second later, and she returned, her footsteps echoing in the darkness. "Katie... I-" She blinked twice and kissed me hard on the lips.

"Be a man, don't cry and don't write, because I know she reads our post." Her bottom lip quivered and she blinked twice.

"Katie?" She was staring at a fixed point on the floor.

In that moment, I heard something I'd never heard before. Phoenix song was echoing through the passageway, though I don't think Katie could hear it.

I knew what I needed to do. I tilted her head up and her eyes locked with mine. "Remember when you told me you weren't beautiful?"

"N-no..." She sniffed and a tear dripped from her eye to halfway down her cheek.

"Well, you've always been beautiful to me." My lips crashed to hers, and I smiled.

_I was losing so much, but Merlin, she'd finally made a man of me. _

-x-

_**A/N:Because I met him last night. He was fucking lovely. And WOAH-So-SEXY**_

_**And it wasn't even at HIS gig. It was at Vagabond's gig. **_

_**WOWMYGOSH it was amazing!**_

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	32. Praying To The Wrong God

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_?_

_**Praying To The Wrong God ~ John McLaughlin**_

_(… I'm Prayin' to keep me from Breaking....)_

_"Don't let me fuck up. Please, Merlin, Please let me keep my head in the game. _

_If I know where she is, I'm sure I'll be fine. Please, let me keep my head and keep her safe for me. I couldn't bear it if she... if that happened. _

_Keep them out of my way for as long as possible – I don't want to have to catch her and him fighting together in the heat of battle, because I know i'll be willing them to win, to win, and i'll lose it..._

_If I die... I think he might die inside."_

I swallowed and looked up at the vaulted ceiling of the Great hall, then nodded back at Harry, who was pacing and looking terrified.

"_Keep him safe too, because if he dies, we're more than fucked. If he dies, everything we've worked for, everything we've tried for, battled for... would be worthless."_

I looked over at her and swallowed, feeling tears burning up in my throat and knowing I'd look like a right idiot if I burst into tears right now.

"_If I die, let him keep her safe for me, even though I know I'll be watching her all the time, and I'll be holding her when she sleeps. She always liked that. She always liked to be held."_

_"Merlin," _I swallowed and let myself cry for a few moments as she looked across at me and smiled, "_Please let us survive."_

-x-

_**A/N:Halloah! I'm going to be annoying, and say **_

_~Welcome to another Contest. _

_The next three chapters will work in the same vein as this one – a** prayer before the start of the battle**. _

_Along with this one, I would like you to work out: **Who is praying, and, for that matter, who they want to survive the most & Who (or what) are they Praying for? Oh! And who are they interacting with??**_

_The winner will be revealed again, in chapter fifty, _

_And your prize, will, once again, be the Point of View & Song to chapter 102. _

_(There will be eight more opportunities to 'win' outtakes. You will NOT get the chance unless you review and submit your answers!)_

_So, PLEASE review and let me know your choices, preferably one review per chapter so I can understand the guesses (I'm easily confused, See!) _

_Ooh! And if you're up for some Fratie Romance, please to be checking out "**Flannel, Blood, Ink**" and dropping me a line on that one too!!!!!!_

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	33. Someone Else's Star

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

* * *

_**(Contest 2 Ch. 2)**_

_?_

_**Someone Else's Star ~ Bryan White **_

_(...Stars are shining Bright, so one more wish goes up...)_

_Merlin, Dumbledore, anyone Hold my hand. Please, hold my hand. When I die, let it be quick, and let him be holding my hand. I want him to be there, and I want him to know that I love him, and that i'll love him forever. _

_I don't honestly stand a chance, do I? I mean, it's me. I'm weak, it's been proven a million times. Please don't let him see. I don't want him to watch. _

_They don't need this. They've got worse things to see. I can cope alone. It's always been me, alone. _

"Hey, are you alright?" His hand is warm, but his smile makes my heart break.

"I'm good. Good luck, mate."

"You too." He pecks me on the lips and I fight back the tears.

_Keep him safe for me. Keep him and his brothers safe and i'll be alright. As long as they're together, i'll be fine, i'll be good. I don't care if I live or die. I won't stop loving them. _

_Hold my hand._

-x-

_**A/N: Contest Chapter two – Whose Prayer? Who Do they want to survive the most? Who're they praying for? Who're they interacting with?**_

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	34. Angel By Your Side

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

**_

* * *

_****_(Contest 2 Ch. 3)_**

_?_

_**Angel By Your Side ~ Ross Copperman **_

_(...So young, yet I pray my soul will keep...)_

_I'm not going to get through this without help. Let us all be lucky, let us fight the crap Death Eaters. Let us do all the dominating. Let us fuck them up royally._

_Trust me, i'll know if that's the case. I've made enough royal fuckups in my life. _

_Let me have a moment, let me have the chance to prove myself, just because mum never thought we were the best of brothers, because he had to fight me every single day, and because i'm scared of failing. I'm scared of failing and abandoning everything i've got. _

_Let me do this right, for her, for us, for me, for everyone. Let me get it right for her, because she needs someone to look after her if the worst happens. Don't panic and look after her. _

"Alright Bro?" Had he caught me?

"Yeahyeah." I nodded, stumbling the words out a million-per-second.

"Good luck, and good aim."

_He'd got me there. I'd never had either. _

-x-

_**A/N: Contest Chapter three – Whose Prayer? Who Do they want to survive the most? Who're they praying for? Who're they interacting with?**_

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	35. Autumn Leaves

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_**(Contest 2 Ch. 4)**_

_?_

_**Autumn Leaves ~ Ed Sheeran**_

_(…Yesterday, You were here with me...)_

_Let me live. Please, let me live. There's nothing more than that for me. He'll never ask me to marry him, and she'll never see me as the friend i'm still trying to be. _

_Let me live, so I can prove to them all that i'm strong enough. I'm the one that can help them win this war, and they'll finally want me around like they used to. _

"Don't fight it." Her hands clamp down on my shoulders, "If you feel a spell coming on, go with it, let it burn through you."

"They'll fuck up, you know." I said to her.

"Well, yes, of course." She giggled, even though she shouldn't have been. "They're idiots."

_I wondered what the world would do without her shiny happiness, even in the worst of situations. I want her to survive too, even if it's just to prove what i've said. _

_I can be better, I can be stronger, I will be stronger, I will be beautiful, I will be fucking brilliant._

_Just let me live. _

-x-

A/N:Contest Chapter four – Whose Prayer? Who Do they want to survive the most? Who're they praying for? Who're they interacting with?

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	36. So Close

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_Fred_

_**So Close ~ Jon McLaughlin**_

_(…How could I face those faceless days?...)_

I ended up dancing with her at the Ball when George disappeared into the bathroom. Her fingers laced with mine and I held her close to me, touching her waist so lightly.

"I'm having such a wicked time tonight, aren't you?"

"I am," _Now_.

Her fingers tightened slightly against my shoulder and I wondered if i'd whispered that last word a little loud. I sighed as she pulled away, only to have her spring back a moment later. My mind was going a million miles a minute, trying to work out how I could get her alone, to tell her that... that I was sorry and that i'd never stop loving her.

She sighed as she stumbled for the millionth time, whimpering as I reflexively tightened my arms around her. She was cold and so I swung my jacket from my shoulders and let it fall around hers.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem." I nodded and she smiled back, I span her and she tripped again, falling into my brother's arms.

_Always my brother._

-x-

A/N:I feel a little unloved

only two people have entered into the contest chapters 31-34

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	37. Again

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_Fred_

_**Again ~ Karima Francis**_

_(…Sat across from an awkward angel...)_

_W_hen I saw her, my god, I practically fell out of my chair. She was walking down the stairs with Alicia, her hair bouncing around in curls and her fingers frantically pulling at it to get it to straighten out.

"Christ, Ange, you look amazing!" Lee got their first, but his words were echoed around the circle.

"This? This is nothing!" Alicia chirped, "You should see what we did to-"

"Oh, no, Lycia, this is amazing." George joined in. Angelina was looking at me, where I was shuffling my feet awkwardly, trying to work out exactly what to say. What would have the magnitude of things I was feeling in my stomach and still be coherent.

"You look..." I was lost for words, until I heard the hiss in my ear.

"Breathtaking, you dolt!" Katie smacked me on the back as she whispered it.

"You look, Breathtaking you dolt." I managed to splutter.

_I was so throwing Katie in the pool._

-x-

A/N:I feel a little unloved

only two people have entered into the contest chapters 32-35

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	38. Clouded Circus

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_Fred_

_**Clouded Circus ~ Vagabond**_

_(...Leaving them worrying what you've become...)_

_He laughed and shook his head._

"_Going out later?" I said softly, as verity went back about her business._

"_Yeah, i've got the convention in hogsmeade, remember?"_

"_Shit, yeah... I wasn't supposed to be going, was i-"_

"_No, don't worry-"_

"_Oh, thank God." I laughed and George grinned._

"_But you **are **making Katie dinner. It's her birthday tomorrow, remember?"_

"_Oh, shit." I groaned, "Why do you have to go?" Bloody workaholic brother. It wasn't good, you know. He needed to take a month off, let me handle the – well, no, he couldn't let me handle the accounts... but Katie was good at that, she could do with a better job than the ridiculous thing she had at the Appleby Arrows now – I would ask her._

_He grinned at me and patted my shoulder. _

"_Merlin, you sound just like her." He laughed and sighed, "Don't tell her, but I'm coming back to surprise her tomorrow night." He winked._

_Thoughtful. Ingenious. Fantastic. _

_My bloody brother was brilliant._

-x-

_**A/N: **_

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	39. Wake Up Honey

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_Fred_

**Wake up Honey ~ Steve Appleton**

_(I can't even think back / To the first time that I saw her)_

I ran my fingers through my hair and looked down at her as i leaned over her warm, still form. Katie. Asleep in my bed.

I had to get rid of her before anyone saw.

"Katie?" She didn't move. She must have been sparked out completely, but... she had to go. "Katie, get up-" I poked her in the side and she rolled over, her face falling into the light coming through the curtains.

She looked beautiful. I could barely connect this image of her - her chest rising and falling slowly, her eyelashes long and muddled up and her hair fanned out across the pillow like she belonged there, lying next to me – with the one that I remembered from six years ago. The one where she was skinny, almost undernourished, her face nearly green and her eyes wide and fearful .

Katie was barely that person any more. She was insane, she was funny... and she was still in my bed.

"Katie?" I poked her in the shoulder again, "Wake up, honey." She responded, but it was only to lean closer to the sunlight and make me want her all over again. I leaned over her and pulled her back to me.

-x-

_**A/N: I've been away. I'm back now. **_

_**Bladesofgrass? This is for YOU.**_

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	40. All Of Us

..Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_Angelina_

**All Of Us ~ Pete Schmidt**

_(We Stand Tall / As Long as We Stand)_

"Are you going?"

"Of course – I mean... Harry's like a little brother to me... I wouldn't not go-"

"But... You could get in trouble?" She held up her hand. Silvery scars glinted in the light of the breaking dawn.

"And I haven't been in trouble before?" She smiled and ran her fingers over the words ingrained in her skin. "I'm risking most things anyway. Why not one more?" George let out a small _'hear hear' _and I looked at him, a scowl forming on my face.

"But Katie, you can't risk... your place on the-" A small pause. I knew she wouldn't listen to me, that she wouldn't care. That I wasn't the most important thing in this argument, that Quidditch was never going to win...

"You're going to have to shut up, Angelina Emilia Constantina Johnson." Katie said angrily, holding her hand up, "Because you won't have Quidditch if Voldemort takes over."

She looked at Fred, who was sitting next to me, and then at George, who had very lightly slung his arm over her shoulders as she had spoken.

"We have to make a stand. What better way than to stand with the Boy Who Lived?"

-x-

_**A/N: I've been away. I'm back now. **_

_**Bladesofgrass? This is for YOU.**_

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	41. How To Lose A Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_._

**How To Lose A Girl ~ Mitchell Musso **

_(To wipe her tears / and steal her heart away)_

She wouldn't shout. She _didn't _shout.

"I... I can't do this anymore-" Her lips were moving but nothing was coming out. She only found her voice as she let out a choked sob and her knees buckled. She fell forward and everyone in the common room turned to see her tumble down the steps. "Katie!" He stumbled down the stairs afterwards, but she waved him away. She pushed the hands that went to rescue her away with such force that Angelina's wrist would be sprained and George would suffer from headaches for the next week.

She looked up at the shout from the twin that hadn't dumped her. George was crumpled to the floor beside her, holding his head in both hands and leaning forward.

"Bloody..." He looked at her, "Not that I'm making my brother's breakup about me, or anything, but jesus, Katie, you could have beaten up the right twin." He stopped and moved his hand from his nose, trying to see if he was bleeding, "Because to be honest," He rose and looked at Fred, who was standing, still concerned for Katie's now bruised knees, "He really needs some sense knocked into him."

Fred could only watch as George lifted her from the floor, and carried her away from both the girls' staircase and the portrait hole. Part of him wondered if he'd done something right, or he had just completely ruined the best thing he had.

-x-

_**A/N: I've been away. I'm back now. **_

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	42. 21 Guns

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_George_

**_21 Guns – Green Day_**

_(You're in Ruins)_

_She screamed. I felt myself drawing back, holding my arm to my chest, holding it up, away from her, out of her reach. I thought she would hit me._

_I had just hit her. _

_"Please..." She whimpered, her voice cracking and her chest pounding. I could almost hear it. _

_Gunshots in the silence. It was painful to hear. It was horrible. I was horrible. _

_I said. "I... i don't know what happened..." Her lips twitched in a disbelieving smirk. "I... just-" She stared at me and her hands shook as she reached for me, wanted to take my hand. I wrenched myself back and stumbled away, pain and fear in my chest, rising and falling in tandem. _

_"No!" A small voice, rising and falling in my head like a poorly tuned radio, _**"No! George! George, wake up!"**

She woke me. Katie, straddling my hips, her hands shaking my shoulders, begging me to return to consciousness. Her lips were inches from my own, and before she could pull back, i had tugged her to me. An apology for something I would never do.

I promise.

-x-

_**A/N: He wouldn't hit Katie.**_

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	43. Bad Boys

.Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_George_

**Bad Boys ~ Alexandra Burke & Flo. Rida**

_(The Bad Boys, Always Catchin' my eyes)_

My fingers slipped and her hand collided with mine.

"Jesus, you're cold." She sniggered and pulled my lips down to hers again.

"Please, don't tease," She laughed. "Take the shirt off, and I'll forgive you." A low gasp and the door was flung open, we were revealed in our semi-dressed glory.

"Mis-ter Weasley? What _are _you doing in there?" There was a short pause and Katie stepped into the light as well.

"I suppose that answers your question?" She retorted messily, her hand flying through her hair in an attempt to cool down the explosion that had formed on top of her head.

"Very Funny, Miss Bell. Ten points from Gryffindor," McGonagall paused and looked at me, "And George?" I nodded, "Detention. That's a disgusting place to seduce a lady."

-x-

_**A/N: I've been away. I'm back now. **_

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	44. Details In The Fabric

..Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Familiar characters featured in here... And I don't use them for profit... at all.

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

_Katie_

**Details in the Fabric (live) ~ Jason Mraz & James Morrison**

_(Mother Nature's Sewing Machine)_

"Take my hand, we'll go together."

She looked at me, her eyes wide and honest, no eyeliner or makeup on her face. Her lips were pressed together in a tight line, and I think she was trying not to cry, though I wouldn't put any galleons on that. Her fingers were still hanging in midair, waiting for my hand to take hers.

I froze.

"I..." She waited, patient and silent, the lack of noise unnerving me and making my hand shake as I swallowed loud and let out half a whimper. "Please?" Her lips curved into half a smile and she nodded at me.

She stepped back and took my hand in hers, waiting for a long minute to start to move toward the door.

"It's alright, you know." She looked up at me, and the tears splashed down onto the dress she was wearing. "To still smile, and make jokes, and..."

"That dress looks stupid on you." I managed a smirk that I hoped wasn't a grimace, but her fingers dropped mine and took up the hem of the skirt, her face falling. "No-no, not what I-" I pulled back and slammed my hand into my forehead as I fell back against the bed. "Fucksake."

There was a really long, slow silence, then, as she breathed out, she giggled. Loudly.

"What?" Her breath was coming in short gasps and she had her hands on her knees, trying to keep herself on her feet. "... Is that all you've got, Weasley?"

She straightened up and laughed, her fingers finding her hair and winding into it.

"Yeah." I said, and her hand wrapped around mine. "That really is everything."

-x-

_**A/N: I've been away. I'm back now. **_

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	45. Popular

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

**_Disclaimer: Not Mine. You know this by now._**

* * *

_Popular – Kristin Chenoweth and Idina Menzel (Wicked Soundtrack)_

**_Fred_**

"We don't want you to be... Hmm, George, how to say this?"

"The fifth wheel?" Katie looked up at him and flushed red.

"Well, fifth wheel is probably a little _too _harsh, brother." I rolled my eyes down at Katie and she swallowed, looking back at me as though she was about to cry. "I think what he means is... you need a boyfriend. And you're not getting one how you are now. So you need to change."

"Thank you. Really, the self esteem thing... you're so good for mine."

"That's first. Yes, we love your sense of humour. Nobody else gets it. Least of all... well, anyone."

"Thanks. You're saying I can't be me now?" She let out a growl and I'm pretty sure there were tears reflecting the firelight on her face. George shifted seats and sat beside her. "Go away." She shoved him and he punched her in the arm, smiling at her. "That hurt!" She rubbed her arm and I was sure of the tears then.

She rose and I watched her go. George joined me, throwing himself down in the chair beside me.

"Not going to work, brother." He sighed.

"Why?"

"Seeing her cry was possibly the most heart-wrenching thing." He stopped, sighed and looked at the girls' staircase. "I can't... stay away."

-x-

_**A/N:Okay, Hello, It's me, i'm not dead**__**! Yet. **_

**_My excuses? Lame, poor, bad. _**

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	46. That Girl

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

**_Disclaimer: Not Mine. You know this by now._**

* * *

**_That Girl – McFly_**

**_Cedric Diggory _**

"_That_, Ced, is Katie Bell." I had to do a double-take.

Her hair was curled in and out and every which way, and she was... _Merlin's beard. _She was wearing a dress.

"No way." I shook my head. "Dude, she's hot. That's not Katie. Not in a million years!" Then she turned and caught my eye. The firewhiskey she had in her hand was only small, but she was underage – how the hell had she...

"Hey, Cedric!" She called to me across the room and I jolted, realising that it was, indeed, Katie Bell, the third Weasley. "Alright?" She smiled and made her way toward me, dodging between people and tables and chairs.

"Uhh... yeah," I nodded as she flicked her hair up into a messy bun without even a thought. "You... look different."

"Thanks." She wrinkled her nose slightly as she disregarded my stumbling, "You want a drink? Angie's doing the bar tonight, so..."

"Yeah, sure..." I nodded, "Let me come with you."

We had a summer. I had the looks. The charm. I'd do it. I'd get _her_.

-x-

_**A/N:Okay, Hello, It's me, i'm not dead**__**! Yet. **_

**_Yes, these are bad, but i promise you, when i get back into them, i'll sort it all out and not be a totaaaaal useless fool... gahh sorry! they will get better. _**

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	47. My Happy Ending

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

**_Disclaimer: Not Mine. You know this by now._**

* * *

_My Happy Ending – Avril Lavigne._

**Cedric Diggory**

She _screamed_.

**_"Katie?" _**My head reacted before my brain could process what I was doing. Cho's fingers were still in my hair and her lips were locked against my neck. I pushed her away before she could latch onto me any further.

"No." Bell whispered, "No, no, _no!" _I actually _heard_ her swallow. I heard the sound of her lips part as her mouth went dry and the quiet movement of them as she tried to sound out words that I didn't understand. "You... _You WHORE!" _

She sprinted. She was always faster than me – I had seen their Quidditch practises, she had only improved with age. I caught up with her on the stairs, though, just outside of her common room, gripping her wrist until she screamed, her hand connecting with my face so hard that I realised almost immediately it would leave a bruise.

"Katie!"

"Whore!" She chanted back at me, pushing me away. _He _came through the portrait hole and gripped her hand, stilling it in mid air.

"Don't." He sighed, "Come on. Let's get you to bed."

-x-

_**A/N:Okay, Hello, It's me, i'm not dead**__**! Yet. Who was her saviour? Fred or George? **_

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	48. She

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

**_Disclaimer: Not Mine. You know this by now._**

* * *

**She – Jonathan Clay.**

**"She's trying, justifying how she feels, but it's hard to do, when they won't be real."**

_Katie_

I had taken up running. It was some kind of metaphor, running from the pain, or trying to escape it be fleeing from it like a lunatic from the asylum.

George would still be in bed. Angelina would still be holed up with Lee, most likely crying, and kissing, and kissing and crying and... god knows what.

"One, two, three, four..." I counted to ten as I waited for the muggle traffic lights to change, hoping that, for once, when I got back to the burrow, nobody would be looking at me as though I was someone to save him, someone to fix the broken boy I loved so much.

They kept telling me that they were listening to what he wanted, listening to me, listening to what we had to say. But no. They weren't, and they couldn't see that. George wanted me to be there for him when _he _wanted me. Not when they put me there. I still slept beside him, because the hollowness came back at night, and I had to hold his hand and his head as he threw himself from side to side, but I couldn't do it all the time.

I couldn't do it on my own.

-x-

_**A/N:Okay, Hello, It's me, i'm not dead**__**! Yet. Who was her saviour? Fred or George? **_

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	49. Replay :Cover

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

**_Disclaimer: Not Mine. You know this by now._**

* * *

**Replay - Steve Means (Cover)**

**... Youtube it. It's so pretty and awesome...**

_Seamus Finnegan _

_She couldn't dance._

Okay, she could do something that looked like dancing, but from this angle? It looked like they were screwing standing up. She was like Cha-cha, or whatever the girl in Grease was called, and god, it was addictive. She was holding onto Fred, or George, or Freorge, or whoever it was, and he was spinning them around and around, and she was shrieking, and he had his hands on her hips as she had her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life.

"You know," He muttered, as he let her down onto the cool stone floor and she finally pulled away from him, "You're pretty crazy. Like a... a..." he stopped and made a gesture like a helicopter. "Whirligig thing." He sighed. "I don't know. You're just..."

"Like you." She whispered, and his hands found her waist again.

"Like me? I like that."

-x-

_**A/N:Okay, Hello, It's me, i'm not dead**__**! Yet. **_

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	50. Meteor Shower

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

**_Disclaimer: Not Mine. You know this by now._**

* * *

**Meteor Shower - Owl City**

_"Please don't let me go, I desperately need you..."_

A small hand.

_An empty hand_. Holding his. Tight and strong, but weakening as she tried to move.

"Katie?" A voice that she recognised, but barely. "Are you... are you yourself?"

"What?" She tried to quirk her eyebrow, but it hurt. It hurt so much, and she winced as the noise around her made everything twist apart, colours blinding her, confusing her. "Who..."

"It's me." Arms wrapped around her, warmth she recognised, warmth she wanted. She rested her head on his chest and remembered him. "I missed you."

-x-

* * *

_****_

A/N: This piece of noise is my favourite off the album.

**_It is SOOOOO beautiful, the sparseness and epicness at the same time make me all... teary and awwwh! _**

**_PS - who is he? _**

**_Right - I said chapter Fifty would reveal all the laaaaaaavely contest winners..._**

**_And it was WELL difficult to pick someone - because everyone? Awesome guessers. _**

And my top 4 are, combined in both contests (two from each)... Congratulations to...

**FaithfulHPreader**

**RobGirl**

**TheRugMaster**

**BladesOfGrass**

**...SO... To the four of you, would you please send me a message or review with the song of your choice which you wish for me to write as an outtakey sort of thing... **

**... AND It can be ANY song – as long as I can find it on youtube (or have it in my library. If I can't, I'll get back to you on how this will work...)**

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	51. Favourite Things

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

**_Disclaimer: Not Mine. You know this by now._**

* * *

**Favourite things - Big Brovaz**

_Fred_

I heard them talking, it was hushed but strange as the girls rounded the corner and he squished himself into a cupboard. They stopped right outside as well, talking quietly, but I had an extendable ear, and I wasn't going to let that go to waste.

"Wedding? Marriage, you mean?" That was Katie, and she sounded utterly terrified.

"That's kinda the point – you know, one knee, Diamond rings, vows... dresses..." I could almost hear Alicia rolling her eyes as she coughed twice and her heel grazed the floor with a quiet click.

"But he wouldn't, would he?"

"What, marry you?" Alicia sounded scandalised. "Okay, fine, it's all hypothetical."

I heard my Katie let out a breath and sigh loudly; as though that was the best thing she'd heard today.

"Even in a hypothetical wedding, though... how would you do your hair."

-x-

* * *

_****_

A/N: Hehehehe... Pretty and silly at the same time ...

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	52. Shine

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

**_Disclaimer: Not Mine. You know this by now._**

* * *

**Shine - Ross Copperman**

_"You don't have to feel so bad, you shouldn't have to carry that..."_

She wound her hand into her hair and Fred smiled at her.

"Good luck with them." He whispered as she went to turn away. "George will miss you." Another pause, "But I will miss you more, and don't doubt it." A small shiver ran down her spine and her lips twisted into a rueful smile.

"Wait..." She called after him as he went to turn and walk away. "Fred..." Her arms reached out to him and he wrapped her into an embrace that shook her. There was pure emotion in it, beautiful and scary at the same time.

"You're going to be amazing, Katie," He whispered as he pulled away, "I know it." He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips, lingering for longer than he should have done, since she belonged to his twin, but he knew that last memory would stay with him forever.

"Don't say goodbye." And she was weak, squeaking out the words and letting the tears fall away. "Please don't say goodbye-"

"I won't." He touched her lips with his thumb and slowly walked away.

-x-

* * *

_****_

A/N: So, yes, i like this ...

_**Review,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	53. Hurt

_:One Song, One Story:  
You have the time the song plays for to write your drabble (even though i hate that word, it implies humour, i'm being serious), no editing allowed._

**_Disclaimer: Not Mine. You know this by now._**

* * *

**_Hurt – Johnny Cash Version_**

_~ "I will let you down. I will make you hurt." ~_

_Katie_

"That's a beautiful bracelet, Katie." Alicia murmured. "Where did you get it?"

"Oh..." I glanced down at it and felt my heart surge with pain and happiness at the same time. "It's really old... not mine, but... just-" She stopped and bit her bottom lip as she felt the tears drop down her face. She heard the bouquet fall to the floor, but she didn't see it happen. Her lips moved as she fell to the floor, her knees buckled and her fingers tightening on her shins, her breath coming in short gasps.

"Katie?" A small voice that sounded stunned at my tears. "I can get George for you?" I didn't want him. I shook my head, no, and crossed my arms around myself. "Talk to me, Kates..."

"I'll be fine." I murmured, "F-fred got the bracelet for me. It was... it was a long time ago." I whispered. "And it makes me remember him." I tried to breathe, but couldn't stop speaking. "I shouldn't miss him." Alicia put her arms around me and Angelina took my hand, squeezing it tight. The last three words slipped from my lips before I could stop myself. "But I do."

-x-

* * *

___**Review,**_

A/N: So, yes, i intend to do another one with this song at a later point, perhaps a full fic... hmmm suggestions? ...

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	54. Beauty of the Dark

**_Disclaimer: Not Mine. You know this by now._**

**_Lots of people have asked for this... so here, you can have it. Listen to the song as you do - it's wellgood = ] _**

* * *

**_Mads Langer – Beauty of the Dark_**

**_"Where's the light in the deep, dark room?"_**

She let out a sigh and pushed against the door, hoping nobody would be in there, hoping nobody would be staring at her.

"Hello?" She whispered, holding her breath as she stared into the mirror. She was not herself. She wasn't. "Is anyone in here?"

_Take the package to Dumbledore._

"Who said that?"

_Take it to Dumbledore._

"Okay, fine."

_Nobody else. To Dumbledore. Straight?_

"Yeah." She nodded and picked up the package, leaving the bathroom almost immediately and shoving past Leanne, who had come to find her.

"Katie, are you alright?" She gripped her shoulder and turned her around amidst the mess of chairs in the Three Broomsticks' main room. Katie ignored her and stumbled out of her grip, letting out a low squeak. "Katie!"

"What? I have to take this back up to the castle."

"Katie, what is it? Who gave it to you?"

"Nothing... Nobody... it's for Dumbledore, alright?" She shoved Leanne out of the way.

_Put your gloves on. It's cold out, Bell. _

"Yeah, yeah, I will." She muttered, and Leanne thought she was talking to herself as she shoved out of the doorway, leaving her handbag and her Zonko's bag at the table they had been sitting at.

"Merlin! KATIE!" But the door had slammed behind her.

* * *

**_Review. This will be continued._**

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	55. Little Wonders

**_Disclaimer: Not Mine. You know this by now._**

**_Lots of people have asked for this... so here, you can have it. Listen to the song as you do - it's wellgood = ] _**

* * *

**_Little Wonders - Rob Thomas _**

**_"These Little Wonders, Still Remain" _**

"HAGRID!" The beast of a man was sprinting at me and I nearly threw myself over Katie to protect her, "Don't touch it!" Potter went to grab the necklace. Katie was still.

**(Katie)**

_No! Take it to Dumbledore. Stop fighting. Take it from her!_

I saw the opalescent thing in the package as my fingertips brushed against it, momentarily entranced. Then, as though it was on fire, I was burnt and I was screaming. At least... I thought it was me. I couldn't see and I couldn't hear to tell.

"Don't touch the necklace!" My words turned into a keening howl and I wanted to die.

I wondered if I would. The pain was all consuming and I needed to know if I was going to survive. I needed to know if it would stop soon, if I fought it, whether it would hurt more.

Feeling abandoned me as I felt myself falling, but flying at the same time. My heart rushed in my ears and then... silence. Painful silence without words, without feeling, without... breath.

I needed to breathe, I needed to apologise and I needed to warn them. To tell them to stay away, to keep back and not to trust them. The voice that was there. The voice that was still holding me.

_Failure._

It was screaming the word in my head, and I let it engulf me, the shame so complete I wished, once again, that I could die, just so it would stop.

I lost sight. I lost touch. I lost smell. I lost taste. I lost sound.

I wondered if I would see them again.

* * *

**_Review. This will be continued._**

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


	56. The Rest Of My Life

**_Disclaimer: Not Mine. You know this by now._**

* * *

**_The Rest of My Life – Less Than Jake_**

**_"Said goodbye, to my best friend... sometimes there's no-one left to tell you the truth"_**

I wrapped my hands around myself and ducked down, begging for anonymity, begging for silence, begging for the noises in my head to stop. _Stop.**stop.**_

I could scream, honestly, I could. Everyone was looking at me as McGonagall levitated my bags into midair and I had to let go of Fred's hand. George hadn't come today, to see me back to... reality, I suppose, but it was nice to just have... something.

"Katie, are you alright?" It started then, and _it _came in the form of two hufflepuffs who I had never met. "We heard..."

"Please, stop talking," I murmured, fearing the worst headache I'd ever had was about to come on. "Please."

"_So-_rry." She hissed, giving me a filthy look. I staggered under the weight of the sudden headache and felt a warm arm catch me around my waist, holding me to a warm body and a very, very soft touch.

"Katie," The hand that touched my waist slipped through my hair, and my defences. "I've got you."

"Hmm, Fred." I nodded against his chest, "You have."

* * *

**_Review. _**

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


End file.
